Vater und Tochter
by xxSnowixx
Summary: Sherry Birkin wächst nach Raccoon City bei Albert Wesker statt in Obhut der Regierung auf. Der geheimnisvolle Mann hinter der Sonnenbrille wird Sherrys Ersatzvater und Sherry für ihn die Familie, die er nie hatte. Doch über die Jahre merken Sherry und Wesker, dass sie mehr füreinander sind als nur Vater und Tochter. AU


Er saß ruhig da, ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, die Augen hinter einer Sonnenbrille verborgen, ein Bein lässig über das andere geschlagen, die Hände auf den Stuhllehnen: Albert Wesker.

Derek C. Simmons hatte schon von dem geheimnisvollen Mann mit der Sonnenbrille gehört. Dass er ein hohes Tier bei Umbrella gewesen war und in Raccoon City gestorben war. Für einen Toten war er jedoch ein wenig zu lebendig. Und er war mit einem Anliegen gekommen, dass Simmons überhaupt nicht gefiel.

Der Anruf auf seinem Handy war gestern am späten Abend wie aus heiterem Himmel gekommen. Ein gewisser Albert Wesker hatte sich gemeldet und um ein Treffen mit Simmons gebeten. Den Grund für das Treffen hatte er nur angedeutet, doch Simmons hatte eine leise Ahnung gehabt, um was es gehen könnte. Natürlich hatte er bis zuletzt gehofft, seine Befürchtung möge sich nicht bewahrheiten. Nun lag sie unverblümt in Form eines Blatt Papiers vor ihm.

Simmons betrachtete das Dokument, das Wesker ihm vorgelegt hatte und dessen Echtheit leider außer Frage stand. Es war eine offizielle Erklärung von einer Anwaltskanzlei, unterzeichnet von William und Annette Birkin zu ihrer Tochter Sherry.

„Ich glaube, die Situation ist eindeutig", sagte Albert Wesker. „Es sollte wohl keine Schwierigkeiten geben."

Wenn er von dem ausging, was das Dokument sagte, dann war die Situation tatsächlich eindeutig, wie Simmons zähneknirschend zugeben musste. Die Birkins hatten für den Fall ihres Todes niemand geringeren als Albert Wesker zum gesetzlichen Vormund ihrer Tochter gemacht. Er hatte es schwarz auf weiß vor sich.

„Sie werden mir sicher zustimmen, Mr. Simmons, dass es hier um Sherrys Wohlergehen geht. Sie ist bei mir, ihrem gesetzlichen Vormund, sicher besser aufgehoben als in Gefangenschaft der Regierung. Ich werde sie mitnehmen."

Simmons lächelte. „Nun, Mr. Wesker, Sie haben Recht, hier sollte es allein um Sherry und ihr Wohlergehen gehen. Mir liegt sehr viel an dem Mädchen. Sie hat eine Menge durchgemacht, wie Sie wissen. Ihre Eltern sind tot und sie hat ihr Zuhause verloren. Es wäre wohl nicht gut, sie nach all dem einem Mann anzuvertrauen, der eine so unrühmliche Vergangenheit hat wie Sie und sich in solchen Kreisen bewegt wie Sie."

Nachdem Simmons das Telefonat mit Albert Wesker beendet hatte, hatte er sofort seine besten Leute aus der Familie beauftragt, über den Mann Recherchen anzustellen. Simmons wusste genau, was Wesker getan hatte und mit welchen Leuten er verkehrte.

Wesker grinste und lachte leise. „Darf ich raten? Sie ist in Obhut Ihrer Organisation sicher viel besser aufgehoben. Ich weiß, dass Ihre kleinen Laufburschen aus Ihrer Familie mir hinterherspioniert haben. Tja, ich weiß auch eine Menge über Sie, Mr. Simmons. Wie mir zugetragen wurde, hat der Präsident die Entscheidung, Raccoon City mit einem Sprengsatz dem Erdboden gleichzumachen, nicht allein getroffen. Sie und Ihre Organisation hatten die Finger im Spiel. Wäre doch zu schade, wenn die Öffentlichkeit davon erfahren würde. Oder wenn dem Präsidenten plötzlich ein Licht darüber aufgehen würde, mit welchen Leuten er sich in seinem Beraterstab eingelassen hat."

Schlauer Fuchs, dachte Simmons, aber er ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. Simmons saß in seiner Position eindeutig am längeren Hebel. „Mr. Wesker, glauben Sie allen Ernstes, dass ich Ihnen Sherry Birkin einfach so überlasse? Sie sind ein Verbrecher. Noch können Sie vielleicht die Welt über Ihren Verbleib und Ihr Treiben zum Narren halten, aber das kann sich schnell ändern. Ein Anruf von mir und Sie sind der meistgesuchte Mann Amerikas."

Simmons' Drohung zeigte keine Wirkung.

„Wollen Sie mir Angst einjagen, Simmons?", fragte Wesker amüsiert. „Ich hielt Sie für klüger."

„Und ich hielt Sie für klüger, Mr. Wesker", sagte Simmons, diesmal lauter und bedrohlicher. Er hatte sich erhoben. Nur sein Schreibtisch trennte die beiden Männer. „Glauben Sie ernsthaft, Sie können mit so einem blöden Papier hier auftauchen und wir würden Ihnen Sherry Birkin einfach so aushändigen? Vergessen Sie es. Das Mädchen bleibt hier. Dieser Wisch hätte vor Gericht keine fünf Minuten Bestand." Er schleuderte Wesker das Dokument verächtlich entgegen.

Auch Wesker stand nun auf. „Das wird Ihnen noch sehr, sehr leid tun", sagte er ruhig, faltete das Papier zusammen und steckte es in seine Tasche. „Das Mädchen kommt mit mir und Sie werden mich nicht aufhalten."

Er wandte sich um und ging zur Tür. „Ich habe es auf die freundliche Art versucht. Sie hatten Ihre Chance, Simmons. Eine zweite werden Sie nicht bekommen."


End file.
